


The Sourwolf's Birthday

by scruffysourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffysourwolf/pseuds/scruffysourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been trying to avoid celebrating his birthday, but Stiles found out and told the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sourwolf's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still confused with when Derek's birthday, but I felt like writing something just to celebrate it. So here is my unedited work that I typed up on my phone. Please enjoy, I haven't written anything in over a year.
> 
> If you'd like to see my tumblr where I do graphics I use the same username as well.

Derek dreaded this particular day every year. It wasn't the fact that everyone was filled with holiday cheer and sang annoying Christmas carols nor was it the crowded malls. The pack believed that Derek **hated** Christmas and called him the Grinch. Over the past few years he was able to avoid celebrating his birthday, because whenever someone in the pack asked he would avoid the question. However, when Stiles stayed over last week he found Derek's birth certificate. He tried shutting Stiles up by distracting him, but that didn't work.

This morning Derek woke up to Stiles leaving a trail of kisses down his spine. He could sense that Stiles was grinning as he woke. 

"Happy birthday Sourwolf," Derek groaned at the mention of his birthday. He was naive to think that Stiles would forget it.

"You better have not told the pack Stiles. You know they're going to bombard me with unnecessary attention." 

"Course I didn't!" Stiles said a little too frantically giving away that he totally did tell the pack.

Derek growled and reached under his pillow to throw it at Stiles' face. He didn't want to know what the pack had planned. All he wanted to do was spend the day in bed, preferably naked... with Stiles. Obviously that wasn't going to happen because someone was knocking on his door. The bed shifted as Stiles was about to get up and put on some clothes and open the door. However, Derek turned around and and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. He growled and nipped Stiles' ass, "No."

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll let suck me off without the handcuffs," Stiles swatted Derek's shoulder and Derek let go with a little whine. He watched Stiles open his drawer and pulled out one of Derek's t-shirts then slipped into yesterday's pants. Grunting Derek laid onto his back and covered his eyes with arm. He could hear the door let out a similar groan to how Derek felt. Rolling out of bed he threw on some clothes and cleaned himself up. 

When he went downstairs the pack had already made themselves comfortable in the loft. Malia was pouring batter into a cake pan and Kira was hovering over her. Scott and Isaac were decorating the loft with Christmas decorations with Lydia directing them where to put things, while holding a banner that probably said 'Happy Birthday' on it. Mason was with Stiles making breakfast for everyone. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Liam shouted from the front door while dragging the Christmas tree in.

Derek sighed and glared across the room directly at Stiles while everyone congratulated him and wished him a happy birthday. Stiles on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. Kira pulled him into a hug.

"Happy birthday! Malia and I baked you a cake!"

His eyes twitched the tiniest bit, but he gave a small smile, "Uhh thanks guys."

The last time Malia tried to bake anything with Kira she had slipped deer into the cookie batter. When they let the rest of the pack taste it, Lydia threw up. Ever since then Derek tried to best to avoid any baked goods from Malia. 

Everyone in the pack took their turn to congratulate him. Stiles was busy cooking the bacon and didn't realize the cake had caught on fire.. 

"Stiles."

"What?"

"The cake is on fire."

"Oh, oh, oh shit!" Stiles grabbed oven mitts and tossed the pan into the sink with a loud clash. The fire alarm rang and Derek had to open the windows to let the smoke out. Scott grabbed the fire extinguisher and let the fire out. Sighing Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and rested his chin on Stiles' shoulder. 

"We're so sorry Derek," Malia and Kira both looked embarrassed. As much as Derek wanted to kick them out he couldn't. 

"This better be worth it Stiles."

"Trust me. I'll make it worth your whi-"

"Get a room you two!!!" Cora shouted as she entered the loft.

Stiles turned around and put his hands on the side of Derek's face. He could tell that Derek was unsure of what to say. Derek's face switched from stunned to surprise then back to stunned again. The last time the Hale siblings saw each other was when Cora decided to study abroad in South America and that was two years ago. She was always too busy to skype with Derek.

"Happy birthday Sourwolf," he kissed Derek on the lips and the two of them grinned when they heard the group holler 'ew', 'get a room' and 'save it for later guys'.

"OKAY EVERYONE LEAVE AND COME BACK LATER TONIGHT!" Derek growled and shooed every out of the loft so he and Stiles could get back to bed, naked.


End file.
